Can It Be?
by Lady K4
Summary: Legolas/OC fic. First chapter very short but i promise it'll get longer. plz REVIEW. R for future.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is sooooo short but I'm kinda in a hurry. I already have the second chapter typed up but I really wanna see reviews.so unless I see at least 3 (its not that much) reviews, then I'll update..so pleaseeeeee, please, please, review  
  
Chapter 1:  
"Legolas!" A she-elf called as she was sitting by the fire. Legolas came over by the fire.  
"What is it melamin?" he asked her playing with her hair as he stood above the chair she was sitting on.  
"I miss you already." She said holding his hand for a while. He continued to play with her long brown hair. Then he turned around and sat in front of her.  
"What is wrong melamin? I could sense something wrong." He said with his blue eyes locking a gaze between his and her brown eyes. She started to cry. He sat beside her. "What is wrong?"  
"I'm going to miss you dearly when you leave. I'm afraid I won't be here when you return." Legolas stopped stroking her hair as she curled up beside him, her head on his lap.  
"Not going to be here? Melamin, what do you mean?" he questioned her.  
"My father has left to the west Legolas! My mother has died of a broken heart. I have no sisters or brothers. I'm alone. I might as well die of a broken heart too. With you gone. I can't live without you Legolas!" tears were streaming down her cheeks and into her mouth. It tasted sour. A taste she never wanted to experience. He caressed her cheeks softly. She continued, "I wish we could just tell people about us! That way I would hear news about you."  
"I wish it were possible too, but you know it could never be." Legolas felt his heart beating unusually. He was troubled too.  
"Legolas, I do not know how you feel for me. I am nothing in this world. I am the daughter of a poor weaver. I could never walk into the palace." At the sound of hearing the word 'poor' Legolas held the she-elf up.  
"Melamin, lle naa hebin onin ind. Uya nolwe voronda" he spoke in elvish. The she-elf felt his cheek then spoke softly in reply,  
"Teranamin, Ta naikelea, en hebin. " He held her closer to him.  
"Is it telling you something?" he questioned her, now speaking the common tongue.  
"It is telling me that I love you. You brought me here to Rivendell with you. Now I must return to Mirkwood alone. Please Legolas don't leave me." She started crying into his chest. His archer built arm cuddled her.  
"I must leave, Elrond has chosen me himself. Father will be mad if I do not accept this mission that is brought upon me." He could hear her muffled voice trying to speak. "Galadwe, I wish to ask you, will you marry me?" Galadwe stopped crying but kept her face buried in his chest.  
"Legolas, I.I.you're a prince." Was all she managed to blurt out.  
"I do not care what others say. I shall be betrothed to you until I return from this journey. Until I return to Mirkwood. Galadwe looked up as she held Legolas' hand tightly. There was a moment of silence till she broke it.  
"I will be betrothed to you Legolas! I'll marry you!" She cried again, this time Legolas cupping her chin and lifting it towards him. Slowly, he kissed her very softly. This time she returned the kiss, not letting go. His hands buried deep within her. The night passed on as the two elves caressed and cursed under their breath.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Meet Again

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.PrimulaBrandybuck.I just thought that I should thank you for being my first official reviewer not counting any anonymous ones. ^_^ I didn't hit three reviews yet but I'm so anxious to post up this one!!! I know that my writing isn't the best and at sometimes it may sound corny because of my writing but yeah.This chapter's longer and I'll try my best to make them even longer because I just enjoy reading other people's works so yeah.enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Again  
  
It had been the end of the war of the ring and all had been restored. Legolas Greenleaf rode on his horse back to the kingdom of Mirkwood. When he arrived at the palace he was greeted by his father King Thranduil.  
"My son, Legolas. It has been long." His father looked like a twin of Legolas except of his old age and the gleam in his eye was lost. Legolas embraced his father.  
"It has been father. I return back home to tell you the news of the destruction of the one ring. The beginning of a new age." Thranduil stood back and gazed at his son.  
"You have grown! My son, you are to clean yourself and rest. I have not prepared a feast for you till tomorrow night for just as I have feared, you are weary." Legolas nodded.  
"Thank you father. I must go to my chamber now. I would like to ride again around Mirkwood like I have before my journey to Rivendell." His father nodded and let him pass. Legolas walked inside the palace and once entered his chamber fell on his bed. It had been long indeed. Many moons have passed since he had last been there. Then one thing hit his mind, Galadewen. He had to find her. She must be here, somewhere in Mirkwood. He decided to leave immediately without bathing or resting. He mounted onto his horse and rode onto the village where he first met Galadewen.  
*********  
It had been a long day and Legolas rode about Mirkwood. Not knowing where he was going he strayed into a village. Many of the elves there were off merry making in the deep of the murky forests. Legolas shook his head at this. He looked around him and didn't realize he was about to stomp an elderly elf. He was cast to look down when he heard the scream of a she- elf. She was standing in front of him holding the poor, old elf in her arms.  
"One must look at the road in front of them rather than around them!" she scolded Legolas. She obviously hadn't known that he was a royal. Legolas dismounted his horse and faced her.  
"Amin hireatha I. Amin garlaa bach. Amin salpa laa bach. Uume trastanim. I I am very weary and was looking for the palace. I seemed to have strayed off." The she-elf's brown eyes locking with his as she breathed. She talked to the old man.  
"Il ya naa mae. Uume presta. " the old elf began to walk steadily to the other side of the crossing. Legolas was still in trouble with this she-elf. She was very beautiful. Her hip length wood brown hair shined as she shook her head.  
"What were you thinking?" Legolas sighed. It looked like this was one she-elf who had a lot of power. He was trying to think of something to say without being known as a royal. It seemed as though this little village was very remote.  
"Amin hiraetha Arwen min Amin I I mean no harm to you or anybody else. I must however return to the palace. It's very urgent. Can you help me?" The she-elf inspected him from head to toe looking at him. Legolas awaited tense afraid she was going to do something at that right moment. Legolas felt for his bow but before he could she spoke.  
"Your bow will have no use here. For I have one too." It was true. Behind her dirty, ripped green tunic was also a quiver and bow. She was a guard for the little village. It seemed like she was the only one, due to the lack of people in the village.  
"My name is Galadwen. I am merely a guardian of my village. I will though, help you get back to the palace." Legolas' tension eased a little. She whistled as her own horse appeared. She quickly mounted it and they were off. She took Legolas through many paths avoiding the main road at all costs. This made Legolas even more curious about her. He kept on imaging her in a silk gown with embroidery all over it. Her hair with flowers on it, but he could see nothing but armor and mithril on her. She had stopped riding.  
"We have arrived. There is the gates." She pointed it out to him east to her. He nodded and spoke.  
"Diola lle, Galadwen. . Thank you for showing me the route to the palace." Galadwen held her horse back as he neighed and shook. Legolas rode a bit when he turned back to look at her. Her brown eyes once again pierced his.  
"Any time your lost upon one of the many small villages, you may call on me, Prince Legolas." She rode away her horse galloping faster than the wind. Legolas sighed. She knew it was him all along. He longed to meet her again. Hence, he always tried to get lost in one of the many villages. She started to talk to him and they befriended. Slowly their relationship was taken a little higher as Legolas took her on moonlight rides. She couldn't have been any happier than how she was then.  
**********  
Legolas was brought back to the current as his horse neighed when they reached a small stream. Legolas put his thoughts behind and continued on. When he reached Galadwen's village he dismounted his horse as he left her alone on the side and started to he walked around. He went to an elderly she-elf and questioned her.  
"Excuse me, have you seen Galadwen the guardian of this town?" he knew that all the people knew her as the guardian. Little did they know that he caressed the guardian at on the top of his hand. The old she-elf nodded.  
"'Twas only but a few moments ago I saw her over there," she said as she pointed out to a top of a tree. "but if you are seeking peace on your village, I'm afraid the guardian cannot help. Ever since the war of the ring or maybe earlier, she has lost control of herself. You would see her crying often by the streams and under the moonlight." Legolas thanked the old she-elf and shook his head. How could this happen to Galadwen? He thought. She was one of the bravest and most courageous she-elf he has ever known. He ran over to the tree and climbed to that top of it silently. This large oak tree seemed very old. Legolas climbed it with care. There he saw his light star, Galadwen. She seemed different to him. She still wore her green tunic and black tights. Her boots were worn out and had many holes in them. She wore a black cape that was hooked on by a single thread woven into it. Her face was pale. All the light was taken away from her. Her brown eyes no longer shimmered. They remained dark and lifeless. Legolas was confused on how to approach her. He wondered if she still cared about him. Guilt was all over Legolas' pale face and even in his deep blue eyes. Finally he spoke.  
"Excuse me Arwen min Amin but I seem to be lost." Galadwen turned around surprised at hearing that voice once more. She screamed.  
"Legolas! Melamin. Is it you?" she seemed confused yet at the same time anxious to hear the answer being yes. In her golden eyes tears started growing ready to drop down onto her clothes and begin to form pools to wade in. Legolas smiled and nodded.  
"Yes." Galadwen couldn't believe it. She got closer to him, four branches away.  
"Melamin.it has been long." She finally spoke after a while. Legolas sighed deeply. He stretched his hand to touch her smooth skin. She shook her head and pushed the hand away.  
"Amin hiraethaI" he spoke as if the words that were coming out of his mouth was nothing but air. Galadwen smiled. Legolas was now confused at the smile that was upon him.  
"Nae saian luume. ." With that she jumped onto him hugging him. This caught Legolas off guard. Both fell out of the tree. Legolas fell on his back as Galadwen lay on top of him kissing him passionately with every inch of her aching to touch him. She resisted the temptation. Her hand inspected his body as it was set free. Legolas didn't complain of this but only held her hand. Finally she let go of him.  
"Tanya awra " Legolas said clutching his back as he attempted to stand up. Galadwen stood up and helped him to his feet.  
"I'm sorry 'tis my fault for I had not the urge to fight my temptation to kiss you." She smirked with a glare in her eyes. Legolas knew that look all too well.  
"Don't be sorry. If it would not have been you to accept temptation I would have." She laughed.  
"You are evil Legolas Greenleaf!" It was know his turn to give a devilish look. Galadwen sighed. She walked up to Legolas' horse and played with its mane. Legolas stood beside her on the other side of the horse. "You must know that it 'tis no lie when I told you it has been long since you have ventured." Legolas held her hand stopping it from stroking the horse. He kissed her hand gently.  
"I must go now." She looked at him still and silent. "If I do not return all of those childish she-elves will stop me from going anywhere. Galadwen smiled. This time all of her sharp features seemed to have softened. She just nodded. He let go of her hand and mounted onto his horse. He rode off. Galadwen then shouted behind him.  
"Legolas!" Legolas stopped at the sound of her voice. He turned back and saw her standing as she was when he left.  
"Mani naa ta ?" he asked her.  
"I love you Legolas Greenleaf." He smiled.  
"I love you too Galadwen the guardian." With those words he left home to speak with his father and tell him good news. As he left the little village he was as lovestruck as ever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed with Legolas riding out of the palace to his secret lover. Everyday his father would notice him rushing out and spending the day in the woods. "Father, I must depart now. I shall return for the banquet." Legolas started mounting his horse.  
"Very well my son, but if I may question you of your whereabouts?" Legolas pulled his reins as he looked at his father. Legolas sat for a while thinking of what to answer him. He finally answered.  
"Where my heart desires most father. A place where I cannot go with your knowledge. Please do not follow me. Where I venture is my own. I never question you." Then he took off. Thranduil laughed as his son left.  
"He sets off to see an elf maiden." Legolas looked back when he heard his father but decided to continue. He rode on. Thranduil decided to take a walk in the forests alone. He thought to himself of how the age of elves was ending. He thought of leaving Mirkwood.  
  
A/N: Please Review!!! 


End file.
